My Fair Rumil
by Kleine Snowdrop
Summary: Elrond and Rumil slash, along with many Different pairings. Rumil visits his lover in Imladris. Has nothing to do with My Fair Lady! Please read adn review.


Title: My Fair Rumil

Author: Kleine Snowdrop

Rating: Pg-13, although I think it is only Pg, have to be safe as to not offend

Disclaimer: The characters no not belong to me, none of them do, they all belong to whoever it is owns the rights to Tolkin's LOTR today.  But I repeat they are not mine.

Warnings: slash and lots of it, het too, for those that may be offended.  No other warnings needed.  Quasi-PWP

Pairings: Elrond/Rumil (established), Glorfindel/Celebrian (established), Lindir/Elrohir, Erestor/Elrond (one-sided), Elladan/Erestor, Arwen/Legolas, Celeborn/Orophin, Galadriel/Haldir.

A/N: This story started out as an Elrond/Rumil and grew from there!  It has **nothing** to do with My Fair Lady! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

~My Fair Rumil~

Rumil sighed, he was in Calas Galadhon, and was awaiting his assigned duties from Lord Celeborn.  He had just returned from the northern fences and was hoping for a few days to himself.  Well, what he truly wished for was to be sent indefinitely to Rivendell to be with his beloved, but unfortunately his beloved was the half-elven lord of Imladris, and Rumil was a sworn guardian of the golden wood.

"Rumil," Lord Celeborn said as he entered the room, "I have a note for you from Rivendell."

Celeborn smiled as the younger elf's face lit up at the prospects of a letter from his beloved.  He and Galadriel had been trying to think of a way to send their lovesick march warden to Elrond, without rousing too many comments.

"And what of my orders, my Lord," Rumil asked.  He wanted to have his orders before he read his letter. Otherwise he would only have his orders dash his hopes to be with his beloved.  

"Lady Galadriel and I believe that you have earned a rest from your duty, Rumil," Celeborn said shocking his youngest march warden, "but first I would like you to deliver this letter to my daughter in Imladris." 

"Yes, my Lord and thank you."

"I will send for you when you are needed, and Rumil enjoy your rest," Celeborn told him and then dismissed him.  Rumil ran to the talon that he shared with his brothers when they were in Calas Galadhon.  

Rumil grabbed his pack and started to pack his belongings for the trip to Rivendell.  After he finished packing and bidding his brothers adieu he mounted his horse and rode off towards his beloved.

Rumil rode hard and fast and he set camp at nightfall, when it was no longer safe for a lone elf to travel.  If lucky he would arrive in three days, riding at a fast pace.  

It was three days later when Rumil and his horse, Tinuviel, walked to the stables at The Last Homely House at dusk.  Elrond greeted Rumil alone.  Rumil smiled as he dismounted his horse and nearly collapsed into his lover's waiting arms.  Elrond held his exhausted lover and placed a tender kiss on his forehead.

"Come with me, melamian, let's get you a bath."

"Lead the way, love."  As Rumil and Elrond stood there together one of the stable elves took Rumil's horse to the stables.  

Elrond led his tired lover to his private rooms and bath.  Slow and gently he undressed the guardian and looked appreciatively at the strong and agile body before him.  The lord of Imladris prepared the bath and after Rumil entered it Elrond slowly undressed, and under the shameless gaze of the younger elf he entered the bathtub.  Elrond took a washcloth and some varied elven soaps and began to clean the body of his beloved that had been dirtied after five days of hard travel.  As he cleaned Rumil's worn body he gently massaged the tension from his shoulders.  Elrond then took the mithril hair and ran his fingers through it savoring the softness.  Then he gently poured water on it and once wet he washed the long hair.  Rumil sighed in contentment and leaned back into Elrond's strong embrace.

"I have missed you," Elrond said kissing the back of Rumil's neck.

"And I you, Elrond," Rumil sighed, "I love you."

"And I you, my love, you are my heart."  Elrond helped his lover from the bath.  He grabbed a towel and dried his lover off.  Once they both were dry he took Rumil's hand and led him to their bedroom.  As the lord had requested there was some fruit and wine brought up to his rooms.  He and Rumil shared some fruit and wine.  Then they changed into sleeping pants and settled into their bed.  Rumil fell asleep near instantly.  Elrond smiled down at the elf that he held in his arms.  His soul mate, the only elf that he ever dreamed of, the only one he desired to be with for every waking moment of every day.  

Elrond kissed him softly and whispered, "sleep well, my beloved, I will guard your dreams."

Elrond woke the next morning with a heavy weight on top of him.  He blinked the sleep out of his eyes and looked up into the mischievous green eyes of his lover.  

"Good morning," Rumil purred.  Elrond could only watch mesmerized as the March Warden of Lothlorien feasted upon him.  Rumil decided to show the Lord of Rivendell just how much he was missed.

Eventually Elrond and Rumil made it down to breakfast.  Lady Celebrian was seated next to Glorfindel, and he was trying to keep her from having the meal served without the their esteemed lord.  Elladan was regaling his sister with a tale of his and Elrohir last hunting trip.  Erestor and Elrohir were involved in a conversation with Lindir, the minstrel warrior.  

Lindir was probably the most interesting figure in Imladris; he was a soldier through and through, but was also an extraordinarily talented singer and storyteller.  He was a devious and playful, but equally as dangerous and wise.  He had been raised in Imladris and lived there since his parents had been killed by goblins.  He was gifted with a deadly ability with a sword and dagger, and the art of storytelling.  Elves and not just elflings from all over Rivendell came to hear the warrior tell his tales.  

Elrond smiled as he noticed how his youngest son was gazing at the minstrel, one had to be blind not to see how besotted Elrohir was with Lindir.  He let his gaze move around the table until it rested on his wife.

"You started with out me," he stated pretending to be scandalized.

"I was hungry," she said rolling her twinkling blue eyes, "and besides, with Rumil here, I had no idea if you would even be seen for the next, well however long it is that Rumil is staying."

"Good morning, Lady Celebrian," Rumil said smiling her, "I have a letter from your father."

"That is wonderful," she said as Rumil and Elrond sat down.  Rumil looked around the table at the others.  So many things had changed since he had last been in Imladris, but some things stayed the same.  Like the love between Lady Celebrian and Lord Glorfindel; Rumil noted as he felt the Erestor's hostile glare.  He looked up from his plate and met the gaze of the chief advisor of The Last Homely House.  Rumil winked at the advisor and Erestor in turn scowled and turned back to his own conversation.

Rumil felt the gentle weight of Elrond's hand rest on his thigh and turned his attention to his lover.  Elrond pouted slightly at the younger elf.

"You are ignoring me, Rumil," he pouted quietly.

"Yes, Elrond, I know, 'the lord of Imladris is not one to be ignored'," Rumil teased his lord, "you have my sincerest apologies, my lord."

"You are forgiven this time, but don't let it happen again."

That night Elrond and Rumil joined the elves of Imladris in the Hall of Fire to hear the musicians and the storytellers.  Elrond and Rumil sat in the back of the hall with the twins.  They applauded the musicians and watched as the elflings tried to convince Lindir to tell them a story.  Lindir smiled at the littlest ones and assented to tell them a story.

He walked at a deliberately slow pace to the center of the room.  Absently twirling his pale gold braids around his finger while pretending to be in deep thought about his tale.  He winked at the elflings and started to speak.

"Now what shall I tell you," he asked.  Elflings of all ages called out ideas that the warrior thought about.  "Excellent suggestions, however I believe that I will enlighten you all with the tale our beloved Glorfindel and the legendary slaying of the balrog."

"Now this I have to hear," Glorfindel shouted from his seat on the side of the room with Celebrian and Arwen.  A hearty laugh sounded through the room.  Lindir chuckled and bowed towards the legend himself.

"You may want to take notes, Glorfindel," Lindir quipped winking at the legendary elf.

"But Lindir, you are forgetting that I was there."

"Yes, my dear Glorfindel, but it is my tale."

"Well, by all means my dear Lindir, enlighten us."

And with that Lindir told a rather embellished telling of the history of the legendary balrog fight.  The warrior had the entire hall rolling in laughter with his portrayal of the honored head of the house of the golden flower.  Lindir repeatedly reprimanded Glorfindel for interrupting the story. 

Slowly after Lindir finished his story the hall started to empty.  Elrond watched as his seneschal approached the master raconteur of tales and lies.  

"Lindir, I will admit that I have never heard the tale quite told like that before," Glorfindel said shaking his head.

"It was an extremely wonderful tale," Lady Celebrian told Lindir, "I must say that your Glorfindel was quite different."

"I took some liberties with Lord Glorfindel."

"I do not act like that Lindir," the golden warrior insisted.

"Glorfy, you're pouting," Celebrian smirked.

"I do not pout."

"Yes, you do," Elrond added, "And you have to admit that Lindir's impression was rather uncanny."

"It was not!!"

"Glorfindel, it is called poetic license."

"Damn you Lindir!" Glorfindel all but shouted.

Elrond turned back to his guest and he took Rumil by the hand.  Rumil smiled as he intertwined their fingers.  Elrond leaned over and placed a gentle kiss on Rumil's cheek.  Lady Celebrian chastely kissed her husband good night before she and Glorfindel headed off to their bed.

Elrond smiled slightly as he watched Elrohir hesitantly approach the golden haired minstrel.  Rumil tugged on Elrond's hand.

"Let's give them some privacy," he whispered for Elrond's ears only.  The elf lord smiled and, once they were in the hall, pushed his lover up against the dimly lit wall.  Elrond kissed Rumil soundly.

"Shall we take a moonlit walk, my love?" the half-elf ask.  Rumil, unable to form a coherent sentence, nodded his head.  Elrond led his lover out to the gardens.  

Erestor watched the lovers forlornly.  His feelings for Elrond were not much of a secret, not that anyone knew exactly what it was that the advisor felt for his lord.  Truthfully Erestor did not even know.  But he did know that he had had the chance to explore these feelings for his lord viciously ripped away from him nearly six hundred years ago.  Erestor knew he lost the moment Elrond noticed the blond elf.  Erestor frowned, clenched his fists into his sides and stormed off towards his rooms.  He was so intently focused on his own misery that he failed to notice Elladan watching him watch Elrond.

Elladan bit back tears as he felt his heart break.  He thought that there was no way that Erestor could see him.  Slowly the prince slid down the wall until he was seated on the stone floors.  He hugged his knees to his chest and finally let the silent tears fall, he cried for himself, and for Erestor and the chance for love lost.  Erestor, Elladan had loved the seemingly distant advisor since he had reached his majority.  He had not planned to lose his heart to Erestor, but slowly he did just that.  It took him years to realize where his heart had gone.  He had had other lovers, but every one of them in the image of his beloved. 

Elrond led Rumil to a small, secluded gazebo over looking the valley.  Rumil stood there over looking the valley lost in the splendor of the moment.  When Elrond's arms snaked around his waist and a chin rest upon his shoulders.

"What are you thinking about?" Elrond asked his quiet elf.

"Us," Rumil answered.

"What about us?" Elrond asked all the while nuzzling his lover's neck.

"This and that, and how horrible it is to be apart, and how foolish I can be."

"What do you mean," Elrond asked as his lover finished, "Rumil?"

"Erestor," Rumil said.

"What about him?"

"He has feelings for you."

"You sound jealous, Rumil," Elrond said.

"And why shouldn't I be?" Rumil asked shrugging off the protective embrace of the elder elf.

"Rumil, please listen to me," Elrond said, "there is nothing between Erestor and I in fact there has not been for the longest time, since before I met you."

"I feel like a fool," Rumil said and then started walking towards the trees.

"Rumil," Elrond called, but Rumil paid no heed, sighing Elrond took after his beloved.  He followed Rumil into the trees and silently watched as the guardian effortlessly climbed into the highest tree he could see.  Silently Elrond cursed, he despised climbing trees, but he had to talk to his lover.  He did not have the natural grace that his lover and wife had.   He gritted his teeth in a rather unlordlylike manner and slowly made his way up the tree uttering several curses in the common tongue that would make even the vulgar soldier blush.  Elrond smiled when he saw his lover perched on a limb laughing at him.

"You did that on purpose," Elrond said, "you wanted me to make a complete ass of myself."

"Can you blame me, you make such a pretty one, my lord."

"Rumil, we need to talk."

"No, we don't."

"Yes, we do."

"Why?"

"Why do you run from me?" Elrond asked not sure if he wanted to hear Rumil's answer.

"Don't answer a question with a question it is puerile." 

"Why are you jealous of Erestor?" Elrond asked; the elf lord was rather curious about this, he knew that being separated for long periods of time was having a toll on their happiness.  Celebrian was often seen scheming with Glorfindel on a way to keep Rumil in Rivendell because of how miserable Elrond got right after Rumil returned to the Golden Wood.  And in Lothlorien, Haldir and Orophin were often seen asking the lord and lady to help their brother; they claimed that his moping was heartbreaking.  

"He is always here, he gets to see you every damn day, and be near you when I can only dream of you for months on end, Elrond," Rumil said sadly.

"Rumil," Elrond said, "there is but one elf I dream of, one that I wish to spend every waking moment with, one elf that I love with all my heart, one that is the reason that I can love, and that elf is you, Rumil, I love you, maybe l don't tell you enough, but I do."

"I love you too, Elrond," Rumil said, "please forgive me for my folly."

"Consider it done, now come with me," Elrond demanded, "I want to show you just how much I love you."

Elrond frowned as Rumil gracefully leapt from the tree and then followed and landed rather awkwardly on his feet.  Rumil steadied the elf lord and they walked back to the gazebo, where Elrond did show Rumil just how much he loved him.

Elladan had fallen asleep still sitting on the floor, when Erestor chanced upon him.  Erestor could not sleep so he decided to go for a walk and clear his head.  He noticed something sitting in the shadows against the wall and on further investigation he realized that it was Elladan.  Quietly he tried to wake the prince, but it had been determined long ago that nothing short of a dragon raid could wake the young prince.  Erestor gently picked up the young elf and was going to carry him to his rooms when he realized that there was no way that he could get Elladan's rooms on the other side of the house.  He quickly decided to take the young lord to his chambers, as they were closer.

He carefully laid Elladan down on his bed and covered the prince with the soft coverlet.  He went to go sit in a chair when the prince stirred reaching for the heat that had been taken away.  Erestor smiled and returned to his bed.  He lay down as lightly as he could as to not rouse Elladan.  He gazed at the handsome young elf, one had to be blind not to notice the beauty that the twins sons of Elrond possessed.  Erestor had noticed, but shoved the thoughts deep into his mind, always focusing on the feelings he had for Elrond.  Unconsciously his hand hovered over the prince's cheek.  He mentally chastised himself, but still ran his fingers through the soft black hair.

"Elladan," he whispered as he noted the tearstained cheeks, "what has you so troubled that you are crying?"

He leaned down and placed a affectionate kiss on the forehead of his former charge.  And slowly he drifted off into reverie.

The next morning Elladan awoke in a warm bed with strong arms wrapped securely around his waist.  He blinked the sleep from his eyes and carefully turned to see whom he was laying with.  His heart nearly stopped when he recognized the long dark hair and the pale but beautiful face.  

Erestor.

He was lying in bed with Erestor, his hearts desire, the only elf that he could ever love, and the only one that he knew he hadn't a chance with.  Carefully he tried to extract himself from the embrace and get out of the bed before he made a complete idiot of himself.  However luck was not on his side and he only succeeded in waking up the other elf.

"Elladan," Erestor yawned, "good morning."

"What am I doing here?" Elladan asked hoping he hadn't done something stupid last night.

"You were sleeping," Erestor said unconsciously tightening his embrace.

"How did I get here?"

"I carried you."

"Why?"

"You had fallen asleep in the hall and I could not leave you there, what would your father say."

"Oh," came a slightly dejected reply.  Of course his father, how could he be so stupid?  Erestor would never be interested in him.

"What happened last night?" Erestor asked concerned for Elladan.

"Nothing," Elladan mumbled, "can I leave now?"

"It was not nothing, Elladan, something upset you, and no you can not leave until you tell me what happened."

"Why do you care?"

"I care about you, Elladan, you are part of my family."

"Fine," Elladan sighed, "the elf that I am in love with is in love with another."

"Oh, Elladan, I truly am sorry."

"Can I leave now?"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave this warm bed?" the advisor asked.

"Please Erestor," Elladan begged.

"I would not keep you here, if it is such a torture," Erestor said and released his hold on the younger elf.  He watched bemused as the young elf bolted from his room.  Elladan as a child had always come to him when he had problems for advice, or when he had nightmares.  Now it seemed that the elf could barely stand to be in his presence.  Erestor knew not when he had developed feelings for his former pupil, but he knew that he should keep them hidden, it would only serve to make Elladan more uncomfortable in his presence, that and he was supposed to be in love with his lord.  No one would approve of him and Elladan, not with him being the prince's former tutor.  He dressed quickly and joined the rest of the household to break their fasts.

Elrohir awoke that morning win a very good mood.  He had finally told Lindir his feelings and to his surprise they were returned.  He had taken a walk with Lindir that had ended in a promising kiss outside his room.  He lay there reliving the previous night when his twin burst through his door.  

"Elladan, what's wrong?" Elrohir asked as he noticed his brother's flustered expression.

"Erestor," he muttered, Elladan had long ago told his brother of his love for their former tutor.

"What happened," Elrohir asked as his brother sat next to him on the bed.  Elladan told the entire story to his brother and Elrohir told him to talk to their mother about it.  She could help him.

"So, what happened with Lindir last night?" he asked shifting the focus of the conversation.

"It was wonderful," he sighed with a dreamy look in his eyes, "I finally got the courage to tell him how I felt and he felt the same way, but was just unsure as well, and then we took a walk in the moonlight."

"That does sound nice."

"Nice was not the word, it was magical."

"I am happy for you." Elladan said, "lets go down for breakfast."

The twins hurried down for breakfast, Elrohir quickly sat down in the empty seat next to Lindir.  He smiled shyly at the minstrel.  Elladan sat in the seat next to his mother.

"Nana," he said, "may I talk with you later?"

"Of course, little one," she said.

"Mother," he said as he noticed Erestor enter the dining room, "I am not a child."

"I know, dear," Celebrian said.  She smiled at her son and shared a look with her husband, who, at that current moment in time was sporting a rather interesting little, mark on his neck, "Elrond, darling."

"Yes, dearest," Elrond asked with a smile, Celebrian rarely used endearments, unless she wanted something or was going to embarrass him.  

"Have you been bitten by something?" she asked with an evil glint twinkling in her eyes.  "You have something on your neck."

Elrond sputtered and his hand flew up to his neck.  He blushed furiously and growled at his wife.  Beside him Rumil was barely containing his laughter.  Elrond turned his feared gaze on to his lover.

"This is your fault," he growled.  Rumil was trying to repress his laughter and he was saved from answering when Erestor finally entered the hall.

Erestor realized that he was the last one to enter the halls, and to his dismay the only seat open was next to Elladan.  He mumbled his apologies for being late and slipped into the seat next to the object of his morning musings.  

Breakfast was unusually quiet.  Well, until Arwen brought up her letter from Legolas.  He would be in Imladris next month with his father.  Elrond did not take the news of his daughter's lover coming to visit well.  Rumil and Glorfindel managed to steer the conversation to a much less stressful topic for the elf lord.

After breakfast Elladan went to find his mother.  He found her standing on a talon looking over the valley.  Celebrian was already certain of what her eldest child wanted to talk about.  He joined her on the balcony.  

"Lets take a walk, Elladan," she said taking her son's hand.  They walk down into her private gardens.  

"What did you want to talk about Elladan?" she asked her son gently.

"Nana," Elladan said, "the problem is that I think that I am in love."

"What is the problem with that, ion nin?"

"He will never love me," Elladan said sadly.

"You love Erestor," she said.

"Nana, how did you know?" he asked her.

"I am not as blind as the rest of this family, who do you think got your father and Rumil together?"

"Really?"

"Of course, your father and I love each other and we do want each other to be happy, but neither he nor I are in love with the other."

"What am I to do?"

"Have you tried talking to him?"

"No."

"And why not?"

"Because he cannot love me, and he will only break my heart."

"You do not know that," she told him.

"Yes I do nana, he only loves ada," Elladan softly replied.

"He might surprise you."

"No, I can't it will only hurt when he rejects me," Elladan said firmly, "Please don't tell him."

"All right my child, but I think you are making a mistake."

They walked back to the house.  Elladan kissed his mother on the cheek and went to find his sister.  Celebrian walked to the library in search of her husband's chief advisor.  She entered the library and walked over to his desk.

"Erestor," she said smiling as she startled him.

"Yes, my lady?"

"Would you take a walk with me?" she asked him.

"Of course, Lady Celebrian," he said as he rose from the chair.  He placed a marker in his book and set it closed on the desk.  Celebrian took Erestor's arm and the two elves walked through the halls of the last homely house.

"You wanted to speak with me, my lady?"

"You growled at Rumil last night at dinner," she said.

"My lady?" he said uncertainly, "I was not aware please forgive me."

"Erestor, there is nothing to forgive, you have feelings for Elrond, it is only natural that you would be jealous."

"My lady, I am not jealous," he stammered.  She raised a delicate eyebrow with expression remarkably similarity to her husband.

"Erestor, it is nothing to be ashamed of," she said gently, "but I have to tell you, he will never love you the way that you want him to, he is in love with Rumil, and all the wishing on your part will not change that."

"I know, my lady, but…"

"No buts, Erestor, you deserve someone that loves you the way that you want to be loved, and I myself know of at least one elf that is in love with you, but he will never tell you for he is afraid that you will gently break his heart, and he doesn't want to lose his dream."

"Perhaps you are right," Erestor told the lady of the realm.  

"I know I am right, do you truly love Elrond?"

"I am not sure," he admitted.

"Then leave your heart open to the chance to love," she told him.

"When did you become so wise, my lady?"

"I have three elflings and am in love with Glorfindel," she smirked, "look at the household that I run."

"I see," he said.

"Keep your heart open," she said hugging the other elf, "is there a chance that maybe you are hiding behind your feelings, and might care for another elf?"

"There is my lady, but it would be inappropriate," he said, and then Lady Celebrian placed her hands on both sides of his face and kissed him.

"Screw propriety, Erestor, love knows no bounds," she said still hugging him; there was hope for her oldest child yet, "and besides it is not exactly proper for you to be in love with my husband either."

"Ahem, should I be jealous, or are you planning on asking Erestor to join us?" Glorfindel asked coming up behind them.

"There was nothing going on here," Erestor said obviously flustered from his soul searching conversation.

"Fear not, my friend, I will not challenge you," he said, "but Elrond wishes to see his advisors in his study."

"If you will excuse me, my lady," Erestor said.

"Of course," she said squeezing his hand.  Then she gave Glorfindel a quick kiss.  Smiling she continued on her walk through her home.  Elrohir and Lindir soon joined her.

"Nana," Elrohir said before giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, if it isn't my favorite lovebirds," she smiled.

"Nana," Elrohir said blushing.

"I am not blind," she said, "my son, I knew before both of you knew, you two are a wonderful couple."

"Thank you, my lady," Lindir said, as Lady Celebrian linked her arms through both of the other elves' arms.

"Nana, you look like you have been plotting," Elrohir said eyeing his mother.

"I have, ion nin," she said, "I may have succeeded in getting Erestor and Elladan together, without either knowing it.  Now all I have to do is keep Rumil in Imladris for long periods of time."

"That may prove difficult, my lady," Lindir said, "Rumil is dedicated to the golden woods."

"He would stay if only Elrond asked him," she said glumly.

"And father never would because he would not want to make Rumil choose."

"Exactly, so then we need to figure out a way for Rumil to stay without your father forcing a decision on him, and allow him to remain in my father's service, anyone willing to help me?"

"We will mother, Elrohir said, and Lindir nodded in assent.

"I would be honored my lady."

"And I am sure that Elladan and Arwen would help."

"Glorfy will to," Celebrian added, "and remember we only want what is best for your ada and Rumil."

"Of course, nana," Elrohir said and then he went off to find his brothers.  Celebrian still retained her hold on her son's beloved.

"You are good for him, Lindir," she said.

"My lady, I was afraid that you and Lord Elrond might not approve."

"How could we not approve of you Lindir," she asked, "you are one of the finest elves that we know."

"Thank you, my lady Celebrian," Lindir said and for a rare moment he blushed, "now if you will excuse me I must return to duty."

"Of course," she said, Lindir bowed and returned to the training grounds.

At the training grounds Lindir ran into Rumil.  He watched his old friend train with his long bow.  Once the dashing galadhrim was finished Lindir called out a challenge to him.  He stretched and prepared himself as Rumil finished his archery.

"I will have to accept you challenge, my friend," Rumil said clasping the arms of the other warrior.

"Then we shall duel with swords."

Lindir pulled off his tunic and set it on a bench.  He unsheathed his sword and turned to face his opponent.  Rumil grabbed his own sword and then walked to the training circle.  Lindir followed and the two soldiers fought each other fiercely.

The only sounds amidst the noise of metal clashing came the grunts of the two warriors.   The two intense fighters were so focused on their match that neither noticed the crowds of elves gathering to watch their fight.  They were dueling to first blood.

It was Lindir who blocked Rumil's thrust with a dagger catching the guardian off guard.  It was then Lindir who drew his opponent's blood, afterwards resting his sword along the slender neck.

"Good match, my golden friend," Rumil said bowing to the victor.

"You test my skills, my silver friend," Lindir said graciously, "I feared that I would not be victorious."

Lindir then bowed to the galadhrim, and then shook his hand pulling him into a loose hug.  He frowned as he noticed the blood on the other's shoulder.

"You should get that checked out."

"I will," Rumil said as he pressed his tunic to the wound.  After gathering his belongings he then made his way to his beloved healer's office.  Rumil laughed as he heard Lindir challenge the audience of the impromptu duel.  Lindir, he figured, could probably win.

Rumil knocked sharply on Elrond's study; he had passed Erestor and Glorfindel in the hall.  Glorfindel had told him that Elrond was alone, not in those exact terms, but on occasion Glorfindel is rather crude and often has to be censored.  

Elrond beckoned him in and Rumil gently pushed the door open.  Elrond looked up as hi s beloved sat before him.  Elrond's eyes grew wide with concern as he noticed the bloodied tunic held against Rumil's shoulder.

"What happened?" he asked rising from his chair.  He strode quickly over to the other elf.  Carefully he removed the tunic to look at the wound.

"It is a scratch, Elrond," Rumil said, inwardly pleased with the tender care that his lover was giving him.  "Lindir and I were dueling, he won."

Elrond growled and muttered some things that Rumil couldn't quite understand.  Something about Lindir, rope, and sharp pointy objects.

"Let me take care of that for you," he said, "I will run to the healing house and fetch my supplies.  And you should return to our rooms."

"Should I be naked as well, healer?" Rumil leered.

"I will need to see the wound," Elrond smiled for what was probably the first time that afternoon.

"You look tired, love," Rumil said, "Perhaps you should join me as I lay there healing and naked."

"Perhaps I will just that," Elrond said.

As he went to the healing houses he ran into his wife and Lord Glorfindel.  He paused to talk with them.

"Celebrian," he said.  His wife turned to him with a smiled ghosting on her lips.

"Yes, Elrond?"

"I plan on talking the afternoon off, Rumil is in dire need of my healing abilities and it has been pointed out to me that I am not getting enough sleep."

"Will Rumil be aright?" asked Glorfindel concerned.

"Yes, it is only a scratch."

"Worry not Elrond," Lady Celebrian said with a dramatic flair, "I will deal with anything that comes up."

"Thank you," he said before placing a platonic kiss on his wife's lips and then another one on a rather shocked Glorfindel as well.  He then hurried on his way.  Elrond returned to his private chambers.  He quietly entered the bedroom and nearly dropped his bag as he saw the naked form of his lover on the bed.

"You said that you needed to see the wound, my lord."

"Well I am a healer, you know."

"Will you kiss it to?"

Elrond smiled, "of course."

Erestor paced in his chambers arguing with himself.  For surely Lady Celebrian didn't mean… she couldn't.  If she knew what he was feeling for Elladan she would most definitely be opposed.  But she was the one that told him to "screw propriety".  But Elladan was he eldest son and the age difference between them was too great.  However she seemed to accept the relationship between Lindir and Elrohir.  But Lindir was around 1800, and much closer in age to the twins' 659 years and Erestor was nearly 3600.  But then if you took into account Celebrian and Glorfindel's relationship, Glorfindel had been dead once already.  And of course Elrond and his young, beloved Rumil and of course the peculiar arrangement of the Lord and Lady of Lothlorien; Galadriel and her guardian, Haldir, and Celeborn and his, Orophin.  

In fact he reasoned, with his bizarre logic, that the only two suited for each other were Arwen and Legolas.  The only problem with that one was that while they cared a great deal about each other they were not in love.  They were both destined to fall in love with mortals.  As if to add to his argument about his age problems his mind swam with examples to prove him wrong.  

A sharp rapping on his door halted his musings.  He sighed and jerked the door open intending to snap at the interrupting elf.  He froze when he saw a very nervous Elladan standing in his doorframe.  The young lord stood there nervously twisting his braids.

"Elladan," he gasped, "what brings you here?"

"Can I talk to you, Erestor?" Elladan asked the elder elf.

"Yes, come in," he stammered.  The young prince hurried into the room.  He walked over to the chair near the balcony and sat down.  Watching through veiled eyelashes as Erestor sat down on the bed across from him.  Erestor waited patiently for Elladan to tell him what was wrong.  But when he didn't Erestor took matters into his own hands.

Elladan was sitting there watching his father most-trusted advisor wondering why he was there.  He hadn't planned on seeking out his beloved but fate likes to play with him.  What had he planned on doing anyways; barge into the room professing his undying love the eldar only to have his heart broken with by the kindest soul he had ever known.  Elladan knew one thing.  He would apologize for his behavior earlier and then ask for advice, and try to ascertain if he stood even a remote chance with Erestor.

"Elladan," Erestor said sharply, he had been trying to get the other elf's attention for some time.  Elladan blinked and focused on the other elf.  Erestor decided to press gently, "What is it that you would like to talk about?"

"I came to apologize for my earlier behavior, it was rude of me to treat you like that, when you were concerned about my best interests."

"I will accept your apology but, there is nothing for you to apologize for, Elladan," Erestor said gently.

"Thank you Erestor," Elladan said.  He paused for a moment gathering his courage.   

"Was there anything else that you wanted to talk about Elladan," he asked remembering the comment that Elladan had made earlier.

"Um, Erestor are you in love with my father?"

"I am not entirely sure," Erestor said finally admitting that what he knew in his heart was true.  He saw a small smile grow on the other elf.  He noticed that Elladan's gray eyes sparkled when he was smiling.

"Could you possibly, ever love me?" the young elf blurted out before he realized what he was saying.  Mortified, as one normally is when they do something like that, he jumped out of the chair and ran blushing from the room.

"ELLADAN," Erestor called after the younger elf.  He leaped up and ran after the elf.  Elladan was a faster runner than the advisor was and Erestor's mind was not on running, but on the timidly asked question.  

Could he love Elladan?  

Yes.

Suddenly it dawned on him.  He could love the young prince, in fact he already did.  And if anyone had a problem with that then they could shove an arrow up his or her… um… eye.  He looked around and realized that he had stopped and could no longer see Elladan.  He searched the house for the prince.  Instead he ran in Arwen, looking rather flushed, reading a letter from her Legolas.

"Arwen, have you seen Elladan?" he asked.

"He ran towards the gardens a few minutes ago," she said peering over her letter at the older elf, "what did you say to him?"

"Nothing."

"That must have been the problem," she said in that all-knowing, but annoying way of hers.  Erestor thanked the beautiful elf, and went to the gardens to find the elusive lord.  He stopped and smiled when he saw were the young prince was.

Elladan was sitting up in a large tree.  He was sitting were the limbs met the trunk.  He had his back up against the strong tree and his legs dangling down.  He had his head buried in his hands and shook with sobs.

Erestor's heart nearly broke as he walked closer and heard the sobs.  Quietly he grabbed the branches and climbed into the tree.  With a little more ease than Elrond had the previous night.  He climbed up a few levels higher than Elladan and settled down on the branch next to him, he did this as quietly as to not frighten the other elf, but loud enough to announce his presence.  As he sat precariously he softly placed his hands on Elladan's knee.

"Elladan," he said delicately.

"Go away," came the muffled reply.

"I will not," he said taking Elladan's hands in his own, "not until you let me answer your question."

"I already know the answer," Elladan said slowly raising his head.

"No you don't," Erestor said placing his hand on Elladan's cheek.  Elladan's hopeful eyes looked into Erestor's eyes.  "You asked me if I could ever love you, and Elladan I think I already do love you."

"Do you mean it Erestor?" he asked, "what about my father?"

"Someone made me realize that I was clinging to my feelings for Elrond to avoid coming to terms with the ones I had for you."

"It was my nana, wasn't it?"

"She is very wise," Erestor said.

"She didn't tell you did she?" Elladan asked worried that the other elf just didn't want to hurt him.

"No, she did not, but she made me realize that if I didn't take a chance I may lose you for good."

After a few moments of gazing in the others eyes Elladan broke the silence, "Erestor, may I kiss you?"

"I would like that."

Elladan leaned forward and gently brushed his lips to Erestor's.  He then captured them and tenderly kissed the other elf.  Erestor sighed as Elladan broke the kiss.

"Elladan," Erestor said, "can we leave this tree I am feeling slightly off balance."

"Of course," Elladan said and the two elves jumped from the tree.  Erestor grabbed Elladan's hand and led him over to a bench in the gardens where they could talk.

Looking out of Elrond's study Lady Celebrian stood smiling watching her son.  She was rather pleased when she felt her mother probing her mind.

'Celebrian, dear, Celebrian heard her mother.

'Nana,' she thought back to her mother.

'Have you thought of a way to keep Rumil there yet?' Galadriel asked.

'Not yet,' she replied sitting down at the desk; then she frowned, 'mother, did you contact me while in bed with Haldir?'

'No.'

'Then who are you with and does Haldir know?'

'Relax dear, Haldir would be fine with this, I am in bed with your father.'

'What are you doing in bed with ada?'

'You have three children I thought you knew.'

'You know what I meant, you haven't slept with ada since you were trying to reclaim the spark, which you did, but with Haldir and Orophin.'

'Just wanted your father, dear, don't worry, now think of a way to keep Rumil there,' Galadriel thought, 'your ada and I will not send for him for a while and we are trying to find a way to assign him to someone in Imladris.'

'I am trying, say hi to ada, Haldir and Orophin for me.'

'I will, give my love to your family, goodbye dear.'

'Bye nana,' Celebrian felt her mother leave her mind.  She turned and then went to find her family.

Celebrian found Glorfindel and asked him sweetly to find Arwen, the twins, Lindir and even Erestor.  Glorfindel sighed and giving her a quick kiss he went off on is search for the family.   Melpomaen stuck his head into the study.

"My Lady," he said.

"Melpomaen," she smiled at the advisor, "just the elf I need."

"Begging you pardon, Lady Celebrian," the dark haired elf said his eyebrows knitting in confusion.

"You are just the elf that I need to keep Rumil and Elrond out of this study for the afternoon."

"Of course, my lady, just tell me what to do," he said placing some papers on the desk, "these are Lord Elrond's new work contracts."

"Thank you," she said.  She told Melpomaen just what she needed him to do incase Elrond changed his mind about his mind about taking the afternoon off.

"Good luck, my lady," he said after she dismissed him.  Melpomaen walked back to the library trying to keep from laughing about the situation.  He figured that it was a futile plan, especially if Elrond wanted to get into his office.  What was he supposed to do stand guard with a sword or better yet tackle his lord as Elrond tried to enter his office.  But he had agreed, it was worth a laugh, and if anyone deserved a laugh it was Melpomaen.

Melpomaen was not the chief advisor of Elrond's house but he was the half-elf's closes confidant.  Melpomaen was the one whose shoulder Elrond had cried on when his brother died, when anything happened Elrond turned to Melpomaen.  The two elves had grown up together, and other than Elros, Melpomaen was and is Elrond's best friend.  Elrond never did anything with out talking it out with Melpomaen, and Melpomaen did the same.  Melpomaen went down to the courtyard to read and finish some work.

Elrond woke from his "healing" sleep that he and Rumil had and pulled on a robe and walked over to his windows.  He smiled as he watched his friend settle down with a book.  He pulled on some clothing and dropping a kiss on Rumil's forehead and went down to see his old friend.  

Elrond paused as he entered the courtyard, he watched as Melpomaen's two little elflings tried to sneak up on their father.  He laughed silently as Melpomaen scooped the two elflings in to his arms.  Elrond watched as Isilme, Melpomaen's beloved wife, walked into the courtyard smiling and shaking her head at her small, but growing, family.  

Elrond watched the other elf set his children down and then the lord started to sneak up on the other elf.  He placed his finger over his lips, silently asking the elflings not to give him away.  Once Elrond was close enough he gave a mighty whoop and pounced on his advisor.

"ELROND!" Melpomaen shouted glaring at his lord.

"Yes, my aged friend."

"You should not be allowed to do what ever it is that you please around here," Melpomaen snipped," and you are more aged than I am, I believe.

"I am the Lord of Imladris," Elrond smirked.

"Not for long," Melpomaen muttered.

"Melpomaen," Isilme scolded her husband.  Her gray eyes however were sparkling, "Mae Govannen!Lord Elrond."

"Mae Govannen, Isilme," Elrond kissing her on the cheek, "how are you fairing?"

"Quite well, my lord," she placed a hand on her stomach, "but I can tell you that is one will be our last elfling."

"That's what you think," Melpomaen said kissing his wife.

"Melpomaen we will talk later; I have to find those children of yours," she said and turning to Elrond she smiled, "try to talk some sense into him, my lord."

"I don't think that she wants another elfling," Elrond said placing his arm around his friend.

"No, three will be enough for us," Melpomaen said, "but I do enjoy teasing her."

"That may be the end of you yet, my friend."  The two old friends stood there talking for a few moments when Melpomaen remembered what he was to do.

"Elrond," Melpomaen said, "you don't plan on working in your office today, do you?"

"No," Elrond frowned, "why do you ask?"

"Lady Celebrian asked me to keep you from your office, while she and Glorfindel plotted."

"Plotted to do what?"

"What do you think, oh wise one," Melpomaen said, "keeping your Rumil here of course."

" Just who all is plotting against me?"

"The usual suspects, Celebrian, Glorfindel, Elladan, Elrohir, Arwen, Lindir, and Erestor."

"ERESTOR?"

"Yes, Erestor, it would seem that he has finally accepted you and Rumil, and that he was just projecting his feelings for Elladan on to you."

"WHAT?" Elrond nearly shouted, "Elladan and Erestor, I really didn't see that one."

"Of course you didn't, you brood too much."

"I do not," he insisted, but smiled at his friend condescending look, "fine maybe I do, and thank you, Mel, for warning me, but what's brooding got to do with it."

"You do realize, Elrond, that they are only doing this for you and that the only way it end their torments towards you and your beloved, is to ask him to say here."

"I can't force Rumil to chose between his home and family and me." Elrond said with a sad smile.

"Yes, you can."

"I do not have that right."

"Yes you do, people ask that of their loves all the time," Melpomaen wisely said, "do you really think that I could have asked Isilme to stay in the havens and not join me here in Imladris, it would not have been fair to the both of us.

"Perhaps you are right," Elrond relented as he thought of the years of unsolicited advice that Melpomaen gave him.  He smiled as he thought about the nervousness of his best friend the night he was going to ask the silvery-white haired elf to bind with him.  

"Of course, I am right," grinned Melpomaen, "when have ever I steered you wrong."

"You do not want me to answer that, brother," Elrond joked.

"I must find my lovely wife and our boisterous children," Melpomaen said leaving he elf lord to ponder their discussion.  Elrond smiled after his friend left his side; no one knew him as well as Melpomaen, which led him to wonder why Melpomaen was not with his family plotting against the elf lord.

Meanwhile, as our beloved half-elf wondered if he had the courage to ask Rumil to give up life in the Golden Wood to remain in the Valley of Rivendell, his scheming wife, her legendary lover, his impish twin sons, their new lovers, the clever scholar and the paradoxical minstrel, his awe-inspiring daughter, were attempting to come up with a plan. Attempting being the operative word.

"We know that Rumil will stay here," Lady Celebrian said, "but only if Elrond is the one that asks him to stay."

"That is the problem," Elrohir added, "ada won't ask him."

"We need to come up with a plan to keep Rumil here," Celebrian said, "that is why I called you all here today."

"What we need is for something to happen to either Elrond or Rumil," Arwen said.

"Exactly," Lindir said, "but what?"

"We could injure Rumil slightly," said Arwen innocently, "so he needs to be healed.

"Already done," Lindir smirked, and then went to tell of his earlier match with the galadhrim.  

"That is the best idea yet!" Glorfindel said with a suspicious smirk, "we could run Rumil through."

"GLORFINDEL," Celebrian reprimanded her balrog slayer.

"Sorry, cut a limb off?"

"GLORFINDEL," everyone shouted.

"What about maiming him a bit?"

"NO!"

"Just trying to help," he said sheepishly.

"Does anyone, besides, Glorfindel, have a suggestion?" exasperated Celebrian asked the other elves.

"How about making ada jealous," Elladan offered.

"That may work," Lindir mused, "now what would make Lord Elrond jealous?"

"We need Melpomaen to help us with this, why is he not here, my lady," Erestor asked.

"I asked him to keep Elrond away," she sighed, "I probably should have had him join us, after all no one knows Elrond like he does."

"Is doesn't really matter, my lady, knowing Melpomaen Elrond already knows our plan," Lindir said.

"He is always trying to get ada to ask Rumil to stay, so maybe he is helping in his own way," Elladan said, "but if he can't do it how could we?"

"The problem is that your father is too stubborn," Celebrian told her son, "we just have to be as bullheaded as he is."

Elrond returned to his room and noticed that his lover had awakened.

"Where were you?"

"Talking with Melpomaen."

"How is he?" Rumil asked.

"Mel is fine, he and his wife are expecting their third," Elrond smiled as he remembered the earlier conversation.

"That is wonderful."

"Rumil," Elrond said as he settled on to the bed next to the younger elf, "why do you have to leave?"

"Are you asking me to stay?" Rumil asked gently, he knew his lover didn't want to force him to make a decision.

"I don't want to force you to choose between me and your home," Elrond closed his eyes as he felt his lover place his hands on his face.

"Elrond, look at me," Rumil commanded softly.  Elrond slowly opened his eyes and looked into those vibrant green eyes and was nearly blown away by the love he saw there.  "I love you, Elrond, when I am with you I am home, my heart is with you always, and if you ask I will always choose you."

Rumil then kissed Elrond tenderly.

"Does this mean you are staying?" Elrond asked and then placed gentle kisses on the other elf.

"Yes," Rumil said still kissing his lord, "tomorrow I will send a letter to my Lord and Lady to tell them of my plans."

"Good," Elrond said, and the two elves were kissing again. "But Rumil, you can leave if you want to, whenever."

"I will stay as long as you want me," Rumil declared.

"That may be forever, my love," Elrond smirked, "because I doubt that I will ever want to be rid of you."

"Good."

"Rumil."

"Yes."

"We should tell everyone; Celebrian is plotting again."

"Tomorrow."

"Good."

"I don't fancy Glorfindel trying to run me through again," Rumil sighed as he laid his head on Elrond shoulder.

"Tomorrow," Elrond affirmed running his hands through Rumil soft hair, "love you."

"I love you too, Elrond."

The end 

Elvish:

Tunivel- nightingale, Mae Govanne- a greeting, Isilme- moonlight, Nana-mother/mom, Ada- dad, Melamian – beloved, ion nin- my son


End file.
